Мы Космикс Винкс
Мы Космикс Винкс — песня, звучащая во время трансформации Космикс. Текст |-|Русский= Вперёд! Мы Космикс Винкс! Мы все звёзды зажжём! Источник (источник) Волшебных сил. Мы Космикс Винкс! Вспыхнем в небе ночном Своим огнём. Пора подняться ввысь! Мы Космикс Винкс! Мы все звёзды зажжём! Источник (источник) Волшебных сил. Мы Космикс Винкс! Вспыхнем в небе ночном Своим огнём И силой Космикс... Мы Космикс Винкс, Мы все звёзды зажжём! Мы по небу кометой промелькнём. Мы Космикс, (Мы Космикс) Мы Космикс Ви-и-и-и-нкс! Вперёд! Мы Космикс Винкс! Мы все звёзды зажжём! Источник (источник) Волшебных сил. Мы Космикс Винкс! Вспыхнем в небе ночном Своим огнём. Нам силу космос дал! |-|Версия 16 серии= Русский Вперёд! Мы Космикс Винкс, Мы все звёзды зажжём. Источник (Источник) волшебных сил! Мы Космикс Винкс, Вспыхнем в небе ночном своим огнём. Нам силу космос дал! Стань сильнее, стань быстрее, Словно комета! Видишь всё, слышишь всё, Ты - метеор! Спит в твоих ладонях сила звёзд! В сердце светит ярко сила звёзд! Вперёд! Мы Космикс Винкс, Вспыхнем в небе ночном своим огнём. Нам силу космос дал! Итальянский Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! Sei più forte, più veloce Sei magica Si accende già la magia che risveglierà Il potere Cosmix dentro te Il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Winx Club! Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! |-|Английский= Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx, We can light up the stars, The power (The power) It's Cosmix yeah! We're Cosmix Winx, When the night becomes dark, You'll see our spark, Get up and shine, Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx, We can light up the stars, The power (The power) It's Cosmix yeah! We're Cosmix Winx, When the night becomes dark, You'll see our spark, We are the Cosmix Winx! We're Cosmix Winx, We can light up a star, It's the power of Cosmix in our hearts... We're Cosmix! (We're Cosmix!) We're Cosmix Winx...! Let's go! We're Cosmix Winx, We can light up the stars, The power (The power) It's Cosmix yeah! We're Cosmix Winx, When the night becomes dark, You'll see our spark, We are the Cosmix Winx! |-|Итальянский= Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! Hai la forza delle stelle in fondo al tuo cuore Una cosmica magia di pura energia È il potere Cosmix dentro te È il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Sei più forte, più veloce Sei magica Si accende già la magia che risveglierà Il potere Cosmix dentro te Il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! C'è la luce delle stelle in fondo al tuo cuore Brillerai perché sai quello che hai È il potere Cosmix dentro te È il potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Sei più forte, più veloce Sei magica Ora sai che non c'è nessun limite Al potere Cosmix dentro te Al potere Cosmix che c'è in te! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce di Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix!.. Siam Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia È il potere di Cosmix dentro noi... Siam Cosmix (Siam Cosmix...) Siam Cosmix Winx! Winx Club! Cosmix Winx Scintillante magia Il potere (Il potere) di Cosmix Winx Si accenderà e contro l'oscurità Risplenderà la luce Cosmix Winx! Видео |-|Русское= none|right|335 px |-|Английское= none|left|335 px |-|Итальянское= none|right|335 px en:Cosmix Winx es:Cosmix (canción) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из превращений Категория:8 сезон